The present invention is directed to a warp knitting machine having at least one guide bar, which is: (a) swingable about an axis parallel to its own axis to achieve the swing-through of the guides through the needle gaps; (b) displaceable by a drive means in an axial direction to achieve the underlaps and overlaps, the drive means having a drive member that moves axially in accordance with a predetermined path time function, and (c) acted upon by means of a hinged push rod.
Such warp knitting machines are generally commercially available (see Terminology of Warp Knitting, 1980, page 21). A useful drive member is an axially led rod, the so-called flyer or rocking lever, which is displaced by a pattern or cam disc in accordance with the desired lapping pattern. This axial movement is transferred, by means of a push rod, onto the guide bar, whereby hinge points are required at both ends of the push rod so that the transfer of the movement is possible despite the swinging of guide bars.
The relative position of the guide bar with respect to the needle bar must be set very precisely so that during the swing-through, the guides do not touch the needles, because touching could lead to damage of both the thread and the needles. It is thus known to provide, between the pattern plate and the push rod, an arrangement for changing the length of the transfer system either in the form of a screw element (see Wheatley, Raschel Lace Manufacture, 1972, page 20) or as a temperature sensitive setting member (DE PS 38 23 757). Regrettably, this only serves to solve the problem to a certain extent, in particular when dealing with small needle spaces and high machine speeds.